Our High School Story
by Ayrosret
Summary: High School was the craziest time of our lives. There was heartbreak, love, abandonment, laughter, tears, tragedy, blessings, and lessons. All in all we made it through the journey, but it was because we had each other. Whether we were friends, lovers, or both, our priorities remained the same, each other, even in the darkest of times.
1. Authors note and prologue

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction ever! I came up with it over the long wait for the season finale of girl meets world. I absolutely adore the friendship between the four friends and wanted to write about them in high school. This is going to be several chapters! This is my first story and I'm sure there will be a lot of errors, I'll try to edit well. I do not own girl meets world or any of the characters.

 **Things to know:**

\- The story starts on the first day of ninth grade

\- the point of view alternates between the four friends

\- in this story, Riley and Lucas started dating at the end of seventh grade. He gave her a charm bracelet for her 14th birthday, it will appear several times throughout the story

\- Cory and Topanga have eight month year old twins now, Deidra and Tobin. Cory took second semester off from teaching, when Riley was in eighth grade, so Topanga could go back to work

\- Cory is going back to work, but he is going to work at the high school now

I think that is all! Enjoy!

 **Prologue**

High School was the craziest time of our lives. There was heartbreak, love, abandonment, laughter, tears, tragedy, blessings, and lessons. All in all we made it through the journey, but it was because we had each other. Whether we were friends, lovers, or both, our priorities remained the same, each other, even in the darkest of times.

Had I known, the events that would take place over the next four years, when I first walked through the doors of John Quincy Adams High school, I wonder if I would have turned and ran the other way. That would definitely have been the easy choice because although there were times that were truly beautiful and truly memorable in the best way, there are also events that took place that have left scars and lets face it are the reasons for my most unbearable nightmares. Despite all of that, I wouldn't change my journey because it made me into the person I am today and besides without it, what would have come of our story?


	2. Chapter one: Girl meets High School

Matthew's residence

Riley POV

It's finally here, the day I've been waiting for, dreaming of, for what feels like centuries. I mean that literally. Seriously, I made Maya come over and help me pick out a first day look… three weeks ago. I'm not crazy though, weird and awkward, but I promise I am sane. I decided on a teal and pink polka dot dress with pink wedges and a vintage jean jacket. Vintage meaning it was my mothers. I put a headband in because it sounded mature when I was picking out my offit. I hear my door buzz and I know Maya is here to walk to school with me. I race out my bedroom door, across my living room floor to buzz her in.

"Morning, Matthews family, Come on Riley lets get this over with." Maya says while walking into my apartment.

"You're not excited to be in high school, Maya?" my mother wondered out loud.

" Four more years of school, yay!" Maya said putting her sarcastic ways out there.

"Anyway, are you guys taking the subway or are you riding with your dad?" My mother asks

" Speaking of that, why is your dad following us?" Maya asks

"Right, He is such a stalker!" I yell

"Riley, don't call your dad a stalker.. well at least not out loud where he can hear you, no one wants to deal with that." My mom says clearly not wanting to deal with one of my father's fits.

"Okay, but its true. That being said I think it's safer to take the subway, socially that is." I say

Later at school

" I haven't seen Lucas all day!" I say sadly

"Aww, Ranger Rick is probably lost out there." Maya says slightly poking fun at me.

" The only class we all have together this semester is history..with my father." I say with disappointment

" Good, Farkle and I won't have to watch you guys make, lovey dovey, were going to make out eyes, at each other." Maya says while making gagging noises

"Oh and you are so sure my father is going to be able to prevent that?" I ask teasing her

"Now, I'm not. Just try not to be gross." She says, clearly not amused

"I promise to put my best effort forth, but I can't speak on Lucas's behalf." Maya rolls her eyes

" This place is like a zoo, how am I suppose to go to my next class without you and communicate with theses animals." Maya wonders as we are about to part ways for two whole periods!

"Hey, you never know, you might make some new friends." I mention

"That sounds like effort and you know how I feel about that." She says with a long sigh

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then, Lucas said he would save us a spot." I remind her.

"Meet me outside of the caf so we can go through the line together?" She suggests

"I'll be there!" I nod in agreement. I hug Maya and head off to my English class, hoping I can make it through until lunch without getting lost.

Lunch

" This food is weird." Maya comments as we make our way through the line.

"How?" I ask

" Everything is weird here, and we need more classes together, maybe we can talk to your dad about it. " Maya says and I take it, she didn't enjoy the last two periods without me.

"Oh yes, let's have my daddy fix it for us, that is going to help things be less weird for us." I point out

" At least we would be together more." Maya says making a valid point.

We reach the end of the line and pay for our meals. I scan the room and my eyes land on Lucas. My stomach immediately starts to churn, I have been dating the boy for one year and five months and the sight of him still gives me butterflies. We walk over to the table. When we get close, Lucas smiles when he sees us. He stands up and walks towards me.

"Riles, how is your first day going?" Lucas reaches me and pulls me into a hug.

" Not bad so far, yours?" I ask, leaning into the hug.

"Better now." He kisses my cheek, grabs my hand and leads me to the chair next to his.

" You guys are gagging me with your adorableness, cut it out." Maya says, as she sits in the empty seat beside me, bringing me back to reality. Lucas just rolls his eyes and grabs my hand again, this time lacing our fingers together. Farkle is the last to find our table and sits on the other side of Maya.

" Ladies" he says with a smile on his face.

"Farkle!" Maya and I say in unison, some things never change.

" Hey Farkle, guess who was in my gym class today?" Maya asks

" Who?" Farkle wonders

" Your arch nemesis!" Maya state dramatically

" I heard Smackle was transferring her, it will be quite strange to be on the same team." Farkle says, knowing exactly whom Maya was talking about.

" Yeah, now you can finally fall in love with each other." Maya says as she makes kissy noises in his direction, Farkle shoots her a dirty look. Lucas and I laugh.

" Trust me the only thing between us is malice." He assures us

"If you say so." Maya says shrugging

" Maya, my dark angel, you know my heart only beats for you." Farkle says as he winks at Maya.

" Oh, please stop, tell me again why Riley no longer suffers from your love anymore." Maya whines

"Clearly, Riley is taken and has been for some time, which has only made it clear that it is you my heart truly desires." Farkle explains

"Thanks, Riley." Maya says sarcastically

"You're very welcome, my friend! Hey, would it be cheesy if we made a toast right now?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Incredibly so, and then we will be labeled the weird people." Maya whines, pleading me with her eyes to reconsider.

" I'm perfectly okay with that, I'm in!" Farkle exclaims as he holds up his vitamin water.

"Sundance! Help me out here, man! Don't let them do this!" Maya pleas

" I'm in, mostly because it seems to annoy you so much." Lucas raises his Gatorade and shoots Maya a cocky grin. Maya glares and hesitantly holds up her water.

" To the next four years of our lives. May we grow learn and have fun and above all may we be there for each other along the way, no matter what presents itself. To our friendship!" I toast

"To our friendship" We all exclaim as we clink our drinks together, each truly believing in the toast no matter our feelings towards actually doing it.


	3. Chapter two: What's my thing?

Lucas POV

History class

"So, Lucas interested in coming to the debate call out meeting after school, we could really use someone like you on our team?' Farkle asked me, I could tell he was really hoping I'd agree.

" Sorry, bud, but I have football practice after school." I say

" Now that you mention it, I remember you saying that earlier." I'm relieved he isn't upset. Its nice to have friends that have different interests and still be as close as we all are.

"Jeez, cowboy! Football and baseball. Could you be anymore of a jock?" Maya says, trying to get a rise out of me.

"I don't know, maybe you can paint a picture of us winning Friday night, Art freak!" I fire back at her, of course. It's the same game we always play.

"Art freak? Really cowboy that's the best you got? Aww no, your comebacks are getting lamer! Has hanging out with all those jocks made you stupider? This is terrible; we have to save him from the dark evil jocks before he looses all his wittiness." Maya says while wailing her arms around for dramatic effect.

"Are you done?" I ask

"For the moment, yeah, but you have to admit that was a pretty good rant." Maya points out

"It was quite entertaining yes. Maybe you should come to one of my practices, there's a lot of material there for you." I suggest

"As tempting as that sounds, I am busy after school having a life," She says, clearly repulsed by the idea.

"Well, Riley is going." Maya shoots Riley a look and I know she is about to get an earful.

"Really Riley really?" Maya says loudly

"Don't look at me like that!" Riley says while shielding her face.

"Yeah, Hart. Riley is just being a supportive girlfriend." I points out

GASP! He did NOT just call you a supportive girlfriend, do you have any idea what that's code for?" Maya asks loudly, putting air quotes around supportive girlfriend

"Uh… supportive girlfriend?" Riley answers, clearly confused as the rest of us at the table. Maya logic will do that to you.

"No! You're whipped! This is terrible, cowboy here has you wrapped around his finger! The tragedy of it." Maya says while putting a hand over her heart.

"Well Riley if you don't want to spend your afternoon watching his practice, you can come to the debate club meeting, we would love to have you. We killed it last year." Farkle mentions hopefully.

"I had fun last year, but it really wasn't my thing." Riley frowns

"And watching sweaty jocks fight over a stupid ball is?" Maya points out

"You know what, you have a point, this year I'm going to find my thing. Do you mind if I'm not as present at practices as originally planned?" Riley sweetly asks me. Like she would have to ask me, I am game for whatever makes her happy, always.

"Absolutely not, its important to find something that makes you happy, as long as we get to walk home together after school some afternoons." I shoot Riley a smile and she winks back at me.

"Deal, I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and leaned in to kiss Riley

"Alright, gross, knock it off before your dad walks in" Right on cue, Mr. Matthews rushed in the door, giving me a look I know by now means hands off. We separate and Mr. Matthews begins his lesson.

Later that afternoon

the debate call out meeting

Farkle POV

I walk towards the classroom where we are having our debate meeting.. fifteen minutes before it starts. I love being the first one there, and I always am, it gives me time to think and relax before all the talking begins. As I walk in, I immediately realize I am not alone.

" Hey Farkle!" Smackle exclaims from behind a desk.

" I almost forgot you went here." I absentmindedly mention

" Well thanks, It's so pleasant to be forgotten." She says quietly and I mentally make a note to watch what I say for the hundredth time.

"That isn't what I meant, I just meant I haven't seen you around yet, you know the whole out of sight, out of mind concept." I attempt to recover.

" I'm familiar with it, just not when it comes to you." There she goes again being so open about how she feels about me, despite how I feel about her I truly admire her ability to say what is on her mind, especially in matters of the heart, because I am the same way.

" You realize debate club doesn't start for another ten minutes." I point out

" I am aware, I just like to get to meetings early that way I have time to reflect and breathe before all the talking and let's face it over analytical arguments begin." I can't believe this. The more I get to know her, the more things in common we share.

" That sounds really stupid out loud, I'm sorry." She adds quickly

" Don't be sorry and it definitely isn't stupid, I do the same thing, I just didn't think anyone else did, It's nice that I'm not alone in this trait," I say

" We are pretty weird, aren't we?" She asks with a smile

" True, but at least we own it." She laughed and we continued to talk until other members started shuffling in and I found myself wishing they would be a little later just so I could keep talking to her. I've never felt anything toward Smackle besides wanting to beat her and maybe it's the fact that we are on the same team now or the fact that actually communicating with her has proven to be very pleasant makes me believe there's something more between us.

Later that afternoon

Hallway

Riley POV

I convinced Maya to look at the club booths with me before art class today. I really want to find something I love to do, like Maya has with art, Lucas has with sports, and Farkle has with debate club. I want to find something else to help define me.

" This is all so overwhelming, we must have walked by twenty booths already and not one of them has remotely caught my interest." I say feeling defeated

"Aww, cheer up buttercup, you'll find something.. Oh look dance team. You take dance class and you love it!" Maya says.

" Yeah that's true, but I am more into the recital type dance, you know the jazz, tap, work for months on one routine kind of dance. And the costumes, I love the dance costumes and the people I dance with, we are like a family! I've been dancing with most of them since I was four. I love that part of dance, not so much the team, cheering, pom pom dance." I smile as I explain the difference between my experience with dance and school dance team.

" What I thought you loved pom poms!?" I just shoot her a dirty look

" Okay I get it no dance team for you, maybe you could sign up for extra classes at your studio. I know you love it. What you do doesn't have to be at school, you can have your thing outside of school." I nod, considering her suggestion

I know that and you make a good point! I will sign up for more classes; I still wish I could do something to connect me more at school. " Maya smiles at me and links her arm through mine as we head to art class.

Art Class

Maya POV

Riley and I head to art class, my favorite part of the day because for one thing Riley is in it and because I love art. Riley opens and holds the door for me and I cannot help missing out on an opportunity to tease her.

" Why thank you Riley, How chivalrous of you! Did your cowboy show you his ways?" I tease

"You are truly welcome and I am a true lady, don't you know?" I love having a best friend that gets me and more importantly plays along with my weird sense of humor.

" Alright class, before we get started today I have an announcement! The drama club is seeking help with set designs for the fall play, the sign up sheet is on the class memo board if anyone is interested." Ms. Eberwein, the art teacher, quickly mentions before she starts discussing sculpting or something. I start to tune her out.

" Maya, that's perfect for you!" Riley breaks me free from my daydreams

" You know what Riley, the play in general is perfect for you. You need to try out. You love theatre and performing, this is a perfect joiner activity for you! I tell her honestly

" If you join for sets, I'll try out for the play, that way we can do our own thing but still be together, deal? " She looks at me hopefully and I know there is no way I can tell her no.

" Deal, we can sign up after class!" I say

"Yay, I'm so excited" She smiles and hugs me and I know I am mostly joining for her but I have to admit part of me is looking forward to designing something the whole school and beyond will look at, it sends chills down my spine.

The rest of the class was uneventful. On our way out, Ms. Eberwein asked to speak to me.

" You're old art teacher is a friend of mine, she said to look out for you. I have to say just from these first couple of days, you have showed some real talent in painting and drawing."

Thank you, I guess it helps to enjoy what you are learning." I say honestly

" It truly does. Maya, have you ever worked with sculpting, you know clay and pottery." She asks

"Honestly, I don't have much experience in that area of art." I admit

" I've always believed that an artist needs to explore all aspects of art to see if they are missing anything, that being said I teach a sculpting class after school on Thursdays, I think it would be perfect you Maya." Ms. Eberwein suggests

" I don't know what to say, it's a bit overwhelming." I say honestly

"Just say yes." She is looking at me with such persistence, its impossible to say no.

"You know what, yes." I say confidently, maybe I do need to broaden my horizons

"Excellent, I think you'll really enjoy yourself." She gives me a big smile

"I hope so." I respond as I turn and walk out of the room, maybe this high school thing isn't so bad.

One week later

Lunch

Riley POV

" So, Riley, the word around is that the fall play, Romeo and Juliet, roles were announced this morning, did you get a part?" Farkle asks what everyone else is thinking and I am happy to provide the answer.

" I did! I'm playing Juliet's nurse, I couldn't be happier. Since I don't have a huge role I will also be helping with costumes." I say, smiling the whole time.

" Riley, that's amazing, you are glowing!" Lucas notes as he gleams at me from across the table.

" I'm not the only one with news, Maya?" I say, putting the spotlight on Maya.

" Seriously, Riley, its not a big deal." Maya says sheepishly

" It is, because it is important to you." I say

" Yeah, come on, Maya, you have to tell us, were drowning in suspense." Farkle says

" Okay well, I am also helping out with the play, but with set designs and I'm taking a sculpting class." Maya says quickly.

" wow May-…" Lucas starts to say, but is quickly cut off by Maya.

" And no joiner jokes, cowboy." Maya says

" Me, I would never." Lucas smiles

" A sculpting class? That's great, Maya. You know if you ever need a model, I am more than happy to volunteer." Farkle says while wiggling is eyebrows.

" And on the note, I need to go talk to Ms. Eberwein before the bell rings, later losers." Maya leaves quickly,

" I have to go, too. I need to talk to Smackle about our next debate meeting before class." Farkle walks away

Lucas and I gather our trays and head for the trash as well. After we throw our food away, I give him a quick peck goodbye and intend to head to class, but Lucas catches my arm and turns me around to face him.

" Wait, Riley, I got you a new charm in honor of you finding your thing." Lucas hands me a box, I open it. Inside is a beautiful charm with two face masks on it, to represent theatre. I am touched by how thoughtful he is.

" Lucas, its beautiful. Thank you! You are so thoughtful and are constantly making my day, one of the many reasons why I love you." I say honestly

" I love you too." He say and I smile, I give him another quick kiss before wrapping my arm around his back

" Come on, I'll walk you to your class." I say

" Oh, how chivalrous of you!" He laughs as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

" Believe it or not, you are not the first person to tell me that!" I say proudly

" Well I must be a lucky guy then" he says playing along

" Oh you definitely are." I say and we both laugh. We walk in the direction of his class and I can't help but note how lucky I am right as well.


	4. Chapter three: Beach Bash part one

After school on the way to after school activities

Maya POV

Riley and I are at her locker putting away her books from last period, getting ready for our after school activities. Riley is heading to play rehearsal and I'm heading to my first sculpting class. I'm a little nervous honestly, I'm a little out of element and I hope it doesn't show.

" So I'll meet you outside the auditorium at 4:45 and we can head home together!" Riley states as she starts to walk away

" Sounds like a plan." I say and start to walk in the opposite direction

" Oh and Maya?" I hear her call and turn around to face her

" Yes?" I ask

" You'll love it!" She says

" I hope so." I say

" I know so." she says, trying to reassure me. I have the most amazing best friend.

" Anyway, Riles, break a leg!"I yell in her direction

" Thanks see you later." She says while taking off towards the theatre.

I walk into the art room and the room is already pretty full. I look around the room looking for a place to sit and my eyes land on Rebel, okay well his real name is Brandon but no one refers to him as Brandon unless they are talking to him. I decided to sit next to him so at least I am not stuck next to someone I don't know because there's a possibility that I might hate them. I can't take that risk. I never took Rebel as an art guy, I mean he's been in my art class since 7th grade, but everyone takes art. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I sit beside him and he immediately smirks at me.

" Hart"he greets me

" Rebel" I return the greeting in the same matter

" You know, I have an actual name." he says while rolling his eyes

" I know, but Rebel is just so much more fun." I say

" Well at least you have the guts to say it to my face." Brandon says

" Yeah, I get that a lot." I mention

" I believe it." He says while laughing

" I didn't know you were into art." I admit

" I'm into a lot of things." he says with a shrug of his shoulders

"Oh, man of mystery, huh? Maybe you need a new nickname?" I say, trying to get a rise out of him.

Oh, I'm a mystery? I thought an after school activity would be the last place I would ever find Maya Hart. What made you decide to join?" he asks, whoa this guy his good.

" Maybe I wanted to broaden my horizons. Why do you ask, curious are we?" I say, continuing the mysterious banter.

" Maybe I am, is that such a bad thing?" he says seriously all of a sudden. It took me back a bit. What's this guy's game?

" I guess not'" I say honestly. I study him for a minute, taking him in, I guess I never really looked at him before but he is seriously good looking. Not that I'm interested, my heart is taken by someone else, not that he cares, but that's a whole different story. Anyway, I wouldn't mind getting to know Rebel a little better, for artistic purposes of course. Ms. Eberwein finishes the class by doing a demonstration on the pottery wheel and talking about how we will all be using it next week, I'm excited to try out the new things she talked about today and hope I can do it justice. Rebel and I are making small talk while I wait for Riley to get out of rehearsal.

" Well I got to go, I see Riley coming out of the theatre, see you later?" I half ask

" Yes, you will." He smirks at me and walks towards his locker.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Riley asks me as we head towards the exit.

" I don't know yet, maybe something." I say vaguely, Riley looks at me with wide, confused eyes and laughs.

" Okay then, and everyone thinks I'm the weird one." Riley points out as she links her arms with mine

" I have my moments." I say

Lunch

Farkle POV

I walk out of the lunch line and make my way over to the table where Lucas, Maya, and Riley are already sitting. I greet them and slide into a seat next to Lucas. We are talking about how boring our classes have been today when we are interrupted by the intercom.

" Happy lunch time John Quincy Adams! This is your friendly reminder that Friday night is the first dance of the year! We are ending the summer right with a Beach Bash! There will be music, food, games, and tons of beach fun! The dance runs from 7:30 to 11, tickets are seven dollars, It's going to be a blast, oh and dress appropriately, thank you!" Whoa Ms. Hawkins must have been practicing, I don't think she could have said that any faster, it makes my lungs hurt just thinking about it.

" Oh god, could they make it any cheesier, really a freaking beach bash?" Maya comments, interrupting my thoughts.

" I don't know, it kind of sounds intriguing to me." Lucas says while smiling at Riley, Of course it does to him, he has a girlfriend, and it's an excuse to touch her all night.

" Of course it does to you, Cowboy Casanova! Its your chance to break out the moves on Riley here." Maya takes the words right out of my mouth, sure it's in a more sarcastic, slightly meaner way, but she nails the jist of it.

" I know you, Maya and as disturbing as you find theme nights, I know you are just a wee bit curious aren't you?" Riley points out

" Maybe I am" She responds back.

"So maybe you should go." Riley continues the banter

" Maybe I will." Maya continues

" Alright, we get it, unfortunately we don't have all day to figure this out so just go Maya, your image will survive." Lucas says ending the banter.

"Hmm Cowboy has a sassy side, good to know. Anyway, Farkle you want to go to the dance with me?" Maya asks me quickly. Whoa, I was not expecting that! I feel the familiar urge to faint, but I attempt to hold it in.

" God, yes, I'll go anywhere with you." I say excitedly

" Just as friends though, I just would rather go with one of my best friends then some creepy, psycho loser." She says nonchalantly

" Yeah, okay fine with me." I say and honestly mean because even though I have always cared for Maya in a romantic way, I'm starting to have feelings for someone else.

" Hey, can I sit with you guys? " Right on cue that someone else walks up to our table.

" Absolutely Iz, Take a seat." Riley says as her and Isadora Smackle exchange smiles. She sits next to me and I can feel the smile spread across my face, not just because she's sitting near me but because she is getting along with my people, and that is one of the most important qualities I look for in a potential future girlfriend.

We all continue to talk until the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. We all head our separate ways and I hope that Iz will sit with us tomorrow as well.

After school

Hallway

Riley POV

I walk out of play rehearsal and head towards my locker. I get my stuff and head to a bench to wait for Lucas to finish up in the locker room. We are going to the Nighthawk diner to have a date. We have both been so busy with our after school activities that we haven't had time for a date lately so we decided we would make time tonight. We are adorable like that.

" Ready to go, Riles?" I hear Lucas say. I smile at him and he walks towards me and pulls me up. He intertwines my fingers with his and we head out the door towards the diner. We make small talk on the way and talk about our after school activities. I tell him how I didn't rehearse much today and focused more on measuring the other actors for their costumes. He tells me about how awesome the guys are and how the team is working so much better now that the coach has forced them to bond. We continue to talk through out dinner and I get sad when I realize my curfew is fast approaching. We share a piece of chocolate chip pie, he let me eat most of it like he always does. I insist the meal is my treat and he fights me for a moment but he's a smart guy and he eventually lets me have it. I pay the bill and just as quickly as the evening started, we are at my door. I don't want the night to end; I never do when I am with him.

" Thanks for dinner, Riley." Lucas says as he lets go of my hand and steps closer to me.

" It was my pleasure." I say stepping closer to him as well.

" Goodnight, Riley." He steps even closer to me and cups my face. My heart starts racing, just like it always does when he's about to kiss me, he leans in, I can almost feel his soft lips against mine and-

" Riley, its 9:01, your curfew is up, run along and go inside." My father says ruining yet another moment between Lucas and I. I'm convinced it's his favorite past time.

" Good night Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow." I say almost laughing from the situation.

" Goodnight, Riles!" He says smiling at me, lingering in the doorway longer than my father can handle.

"Good night, Lucas!" My dad says practically pushing him out the door. He's such an overprotective weirdo sometimes!

"Good night, Sir." I hear Lucas say as the door shuts. I sigh really longing for my goodnight kiss.

" Thanks for that, Dad." I say to my dad, sarcasm clearly evident.

" Anytime, Riley! I'll be here for the rest of your life!" He says pretty satisfied with himself. He is convinced that he is hilarious, I'm not so sure about it, though.

"Hey, Mom. How was your day?" I say to my mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Busy, I just got the twins to sleep! They were extra cranky tonight, so hopefully they will sleep until a decent hour." She says clearly exhausted

" I wouldn't count on it." I say honestly. Diedra and Tobin are terrible at sleeping through the night. They are lucky they are so adorable because eight months of middle of the night screaming has really done a number on my patience.

" Urgh, you're right." My mom needs a break, she deserves one. My dad does too, and I need some points in the amazing daughter category.

" So the dance is Friday, but Saturday Maya and I are having a girls night, we can babysit, interested?" I ask

" Yes, absolutely. Thank you I think your father has lost count of when our last date was, we can figure out the details later because I'm going to sleep while I can. Goodnight Sweetie." My mom says as she heads to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, mom!" I say walking towards my own room to do some homework before bed. As soon as I walk through my door I hear a knock. I smile, sit at my bay window and open the window.

" Did you forget something?" I ask Lucas who is sitting on the other side of my window

" Yes, here." He hands me a box, I open it and inside is a beach ball charm

" Riley, Will you go to the beach bash with me?" Lucas asks me. I smile at how thoughtful he is

" Of course! Thank you, I love it! You know you didn't have to do this." I say as I add the beach ball to my bracelet, I put it next to the big sister heart charm he got for me when Tobin and Deidra were born.

" I know, but I wanted something to symbolize our first high school dance." He says. He honestly makes my heart melt, I know that he's not perfect and we're not perfect, but I just feel so lucky to have him in my life.

"Thanks, its perfect." I say while smiling

" You're welcome! I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he gets up and heads down my fire escape

" Good night!" I shout out the window. I close the window. I walk towards my desk to start homework. I have not even written my name on my math homework when I hear another knock. I quickly walk to the window, sit down and open it once again.

" I forgot something!" Lucas says. Before I have a chance to answer, he cups my face and pulls me in for a long, chaste kiss.

"I love you, Riley. Goodnight." He says sweetly and leaves for real this time.

" I love you, too" I shout after him. I love that after nearly a year and a half of dating; he can still give me butterflies.


	5. Chapter four: Beach Bash part two

Locker room

Lucas POV

" Great practice today, team! If you keep it up, we are going to have the other team crying at Monday's game!" Mr. Anderson, the junior varsity football coach, tells us at our nightly huddle. We have all been working so hard these past few weeks that I'm hoping our hard work will pay off this season. We work so well together, hopefully well enough to be unbeatable.

" Yo, Friar, you want to hit up beach bash with us Friday?" My teammate, Matt, asks me as some of the other guys nod in agreement.

" Can't, I already have a date." I say making fun of the fact that he just asked me to the dance, even though I know its in a platonic, lets try to hook up with poor, unsuspecting girls, way

"Who?" he asks, I assume out of curiosity

" My girlfriend." I say with a duh, who else face

" I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Drew, the JV quarterback, says

" You never asked." I point out

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true." Drew says

" We haven't seen her at football practice." Matt points out. God forbid, I have a girlfriend that has her own thing going on. He acts like it's a crime.

" Well, Mr. observant she's in the play so she's been spending her afternoons in the theatre."

"Hmm, interesting. You like drama queens, Friar?" Matt asks me

" Maybe I do, but what I can't stand is people saying negative things about Riley." I say making it very clear that bashing Riley is out of the question

" Whoa, sorry dude. I got you, no jokes." He says laughing

" Anyway, were looking forward to meeting her at the dance." Drew says to ease the tension. These guys practically vomit when you mention the word girlfriend, they value quantity over quality, Their loss

" Yeah, we will make sure to say hi. " I say as I finish gathering my stuff and head out the door on my way to meet my friends.

Sculpting class

Maya POV

I'm attempting to get the clay off my hands at the art sink when I feel someone approach. I smirk when I see who it is.

" You on the struggle bus there, Hart?" Brandon laughs at my attempt to wash this damn clay off of me.

"Haha, you slay me with your humor, Rebel! So are you attending the beach bash?" I ask in attempt to change the subject, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Nah, I'm not much of a joiner." And of course I was right, maybe he really isn't a mystery. Yawn

"Shocker!" I exclaim

" Whatever, Hart! See you tomorrow?" He rolls his eyes at me and walks away before I even nod my head yes. Boys are so weird. I'm lucky only one of them clouds my thoughts. I just wish I clouded his. I sigh and make my way out of the class so I can meet up with my friends and head to the mall.

After school debate club

Farkle POV

I'm in debate club and normally one would find me in the center of the meeting, putting in my input, discussing strategies, but today I've barely spoken two words. Today all my attention is on Isadora smackle, even her name is beautiful, and it makes me wonder how I missed it before. Instead of participating in the mock debate to practice for my first high school competition, I am thinking of ways I can talk to Iz after the meeting is over. Could this meeting go any slower? I have to catch her before she walks out because then I'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her and for some reason that sounds absolutely dreadful. I need to get her number. I need to ask her to hang out. I need to-

" Hey, Farkle!" Iz says interrupting my thoughts. Well that was easy, maybe I can talk to her. She smiles and all of a sudden I'm not so sure anymore. I need to keep it together. Be myself, I am confident, I can do this.

"Hey, Iz! Great job today, we are definitely going to win with you on our team." I assure her

" Thanks, Farkle! You were pretty quiet today, that's not like you, everything okay?" Oh man, she noticed, play it cool, just make something up.

" Oh yeah, I'm just tired I guess." Hopefully she bought that.

" Oh, so, anyway, Are you going to the dance?" she asks

" Yeah, are you?" I respond, hoping she is coming so maybe I can work up the courage to ask her to dance. I've never been this shy with a girl, it's weird for me.

" Yeah, with a group of girls, less pressure that way. Are you going with anyone?" She asks while smiling. I love her smile.

" Yeah, with Maya." I say nonchalantly. Suddenly she stops smiling and kind of takes a step back from me.

"Oh, that should be fun!" She seems distracted and I'm wondering if I can save this. Maybe I should just go for it and put myself out there a little bit.

" Hopefully, Will you come over and I say hi?" I question with a smirk

" I don't know if I'll have time. I have to go now, my mom is probably waiting for me." She took off down the hallway; I didn't realize how fast she could walk. What was that? Everything was going so well and all of a sudden she starts acting like she doesn't want to talk to me. I must look as bummed as I feel because Riley notices right away.

" Hey Farkle, ready to go? Are you okay?" She asks, genuinely concerned.

" Smackle is acting strange." I blurt out

" Really?" she asks

" Yeah, she was being short with me." I say, hoping Riley can make sense of it. Riley always gives the best advice. Hopefully, this wisdom exists outside of her bay window.

" Well there must be a reason, take me through your conversation." She says as she sits on the nearest bench.

" We were just talking about the dance, and the she got all weird." I say, reliving our conversation

" The dance? Did you happen to mention who you are going with?" she questions

"Oh yeah, she asked." I say

" Did you mention that you were just going as friends?" She asks me but it feels more like she is accusing me of something. I guess I should not have left that part out, but I didn't think about it.

" I guess, what does it matter?" I ask and she looks at me, all wide eyed, like I'm a crazy person.

" You know, for a smart guy, you're pretty clueless sometimes." She says as she rolls her eyes.

" That's why I have you, to decode girls for me!" I say honestly

" Glad, I can help." She says

"So, decode for me!" I say, realizing I sound pretty impatient.

" I'll put it this way. Iz is an amazing girl. She's beautiful, smart, and quirky." Riley says stating the obvious.

" I know that" I say

" Good, she also likes you a lot." Riley states. My face immediately lights up, I mean I knew, but having it confirmed by someone Smackle talks to makes it even better.

" So?" I ask, wanting to know her point.

" Don't blow it. Put some effort in, show her she is special to you." Riley suggests

" I'll try not to blow it, thanks Riley, that's honestly good advice." I say honestly

" Good, Maybe you aren't as clueless as I thought." She says while laughing

" Ouch, Matthews! You are really starting to offend me!" I say, but we both know I don't really mean it. She laughs and puts one of her arms around me and I do the same as we walk towards the exit.

" Come on, Let's go find Lucas and Maya and head to the mall." She says and I nod in agreement. Maybe this dance is my chance to show Smackle how special she is to me, I just need to get her to talk to me, and hopefully she will be willing to hear me out.

Riley's Bedroom

Night of the Beach Bash

Riley POV

Maya and I are finishing up our make up and I can't help but notice how effortlessly gorgeous she looks. She's wearing a straight, tan, leather mini skirt with a teal tank top with two yellow palm trees on it. I'm almost shocked that she decided on an offit that fit the theme, but then its Maya and she's always full of surprises. She's wearing black strappy sandals to show off her purple polished toes that match the leather purple jacket she's wearing. Her hair is up in a half braid and she has that natural beach wave working for her.

" You look gorgeous, Maya." I compliment her.

" Thanks, Riley! You look so beautiful." She says, returning the compliment. I study myself in the mirror and I feel confident that her compliment is true. I'm wearing a short, light pink dress with a white jean jacket over it. I have on crocheted white flats, which you can see my pink nails through. I topped it off with a bohemian braid and a flower clip. I feel beautiful.

" Girls, Lucas and Farkle are here to pick you up!" I hear my mother say. I gleam with excitement because I know I'll get to spend the majority of the night in Lucas's arms. Maya and I walk out to the living room arm and arm. Lucas smiles at me as soon as our eyes meet.

" Riley, you look absolutely beautiful." Lucas says while smiling and I feel like we are the only two people in the room. The way he looks at me makes my stomach churn in the best possible way. I can't help but notice how hot he looks. He's wearing kakhi shorts with a summer patterned tank top. I realize its simple, but it really showcases his arm muscles from all that baseball he did this summer and all his football conditioning. I can't wait until he wraps his big, beautiful, strong arms around me. The tank top is green and it brings out his eyes so nicely, I could stare into them all day.

" You both look gorgeous." I hear Farkle point out, bringing me back from my drooling.

"Seriously, Farkle?!" I hear Maya exclaim. I figure out right away that she is referring to his very interesting choice of attire. He is wearing long black shorts with a Hawaiian shirt and he's wearing his signature turtleneck under it. It is pretty weird, but that's Farkle.

" You know you love it!" he says with a wink which Maya responds to by rolling her eyes. Before we go, my mom insists on taking pictures, which takes way longer than I want it to. She manages to get in every combination of the group until I have to beg her to let us go so we can actually get to the dance before it ends, she didn't find my attempt at humor that funny. Oh well at least it got us on our way.

The Beach Bash

Lucas POV

When we get to the dance, all I want to do is dance with Riley. She looks so beautiful and so sexy in that short dress. I know I'm suppose to contain my "boy" mind but that can be pretty difficult when you are dating the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on. It's a difficult task keeping my hands off of her, at least I wont have to worry about that tonight.

" Hey, Friar!" I inwardly groan when I see Matt and Drew walking towards me. Its not that they aren't cool guys, but they are standing in the way of me touching Riley. I mean dancing, I definitely mean dancing.

" Hey guys! Riley this is Matt and Drew; they are on the team with me. This is my girlfriend, Riley." They exchange hellos, smiles, and handshakes and I'm hoping that they will be on their merry way so Riley and I can enjoy our night.

" So you're the girlfriend, huh? How long have you guys been together?" Matt asks and I am thinking here we go.

" Around a year and half." Riley says while smiling.

" Whoa, that's a long time for people our age, wouldn't you agree?" Matt asks us, but looks at Riley. Riley just looks puzzled.

" I guess so." Riley says and I can tell they are starting to make her uncomfortable.

"So are you going to our game on Monday or are you going to skip it like you do our practices?" Matt asked. I can't believe this dude! Is he serious right now? Riley's jaw dropped, she has no idea how to respond.

" I told you, man! She has play practice and even if she didn't, lay off! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." I say while fuming

" Lucas, its okay, I'm sure Matt here was just trying to get a rise out of us. And I will definitely be at the game." Riley says trying to calm me down. He's lucky Riley is so good at that!

" Yeah, he was just messing with you bro, right dude?" Drew says playing along with Riley.

" Definitely! We will let you get back to the dance and whatever couples do at these shindigs, see you at practice Friar!" Matt says as him and Drew move on to no doubt, try to hook up with girls. I just hope Riley doesn't think they are complete assholes.

" I'm so sorry, Riley! Matt is a good teammate but he suffers socially, clearly." I say trying to make light of the situation.

" Its fine, Lucas. I'm sure he could of said worse." Riley says making light of the situation as well. God I love that girl. I hear a slow song and I know it's the perfect opportunity to start the dancing part of the evening.

"Enough talking about them, I came to this "Shindig" to dance! Will you do me the honor?" I say to her while holding out my hand for her to take.

" Why, of course." She says while laughing and taking my hand. I lead her to the dance floor and wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans into me. I feel a jolt of excitement pass through me and I know with her being so close to me, this is bound to be a great evening.

The Beach Bash

Farkle POV

I have been at the snack table for the past 45 minutes in hopes that Smackle will make her way over here. She hasn't yet. Isn't she hungry? I would be if I spent almost the entire evening dancing with my friends, like she has. The dance will be over soon and Maya and I have only danced three times, but my mind is so focused on getting smackle to even look my way that I don't feel like bustin a move. Finally she looks my way and I wave at her hoping she will come say hi. She hesitates for a moment and half-heartedly waves back. Urgh, why can't I just walk up to her? Why is this so hard for me? I sigh and walk towards Maya. I see Lucas and Riley slow dancing near by. She has her head on his shoulder and they both look so happy, so content.

" They are so damn cheesy!" I hear Maya say. I nod my head in agreement.

" Oh for sure, the cheesiest!" I verbalize my agreement.

"Its gag worthy!" She continues

"I know, sometimes I really want to vomit." I admit

"I'm pretty sure I have before." She states

" But they really are in love, aren't they?" I admit what we are both thinking.

" It's not debatable." She says, confirming my thoughts.

"I want that." I say honestly

" Me too." She admits to me and I believe her because there is a sad look in her eyes, a look that is almost never associated with Maya Hart.

" You want to know what the weird part about it is?" I ask, deciding to let Maya in on my secret.

" What's that?" she asks

" I want it with Smackle." I admit and I wonder if she is gong tease me about it, like she does with so many other things.

" Go get her, Farkle! March over there and ask her to dance!" she says encouragingly

" Thanks, Will you be okay?" I ask because I don't want to just leave one of my best friends in the middle of the dance floor unless I know she's okay.

" I'm always okay." She says and I believe her because she's proven it to be true over the eight years that I have known her. I squeeze her shoulder and walk towards Smackle.

" Hey, Iz!" I say when I'm within speaking distance of her.

" Oh hey Farkle," She says and I am thinking so far so good.

" You look really nice." I say complimenting her.

" So do you!" She says, returning the compliment and I use it as an opportunity to step closer to her.

" You don't think its weird?" I ask referring to my attire.

" Well yeah I do, but I like it because its so you." She says and it makes me smile.

"You do?" I ask while still smiling

Yeah, I like that you aren't afraid to be you." She says. This is the moment, it's now or never.

" Iz, would you like to dance with me?" I work up the courage to ask her

" I thought you'd never ask!" She says while smiling as she wraps her arms around my neck and I hesitantly, nervously wrap my arms around her waist. It feels so nice to hold her close.

" I almost didn't." I admit honestly

" What do you mean?" She says and she looks puzzled and I know I need to tell her.

" Iz, Ive been weird around you for a reason lately. I wanted to ask you to dance the moment I saw you tonight, but I have been too nervous to do so." I say and I feel I am not making sense.

" What do you mean, Farkle? What are you trying to say?" She asks, which confirms my theory and I know I just need to say it.

" What I am trying to say is that I like you, I really, really do." I admit

" Really?!" she says and she has a huge smile on her face that washes all my feelings of nervousness away.

" Honestly, sorry I took so long to figure it out." I say because I know she's known how she's felt about me for much longer.

"It's okay, this moment was worth the wait." She says while smiling and it feels so good knowing I am the reason for the smile on her face.

" Would it be cheesy if I kissed you?" I ask because I really want to kiss her and I am going to take advantage of this sudden confidence in case it goes away again.

"I'll be disappointed if you don't." She says, granting me permission. We both lean in and our lips touch. Her lips are warm, sticky and sweet and the kiss is over as quickly as it started. She leans back and smiles up at me and then she rests her head on my shoulder. I feel so lucky and I know that things are about to change for me, but in the best possible way.


	6. Chapter five: Groupies and Homework

**AN: There is an "intimate moment" between Riley and Lucas in this chapter. It's nothing crazy, but I just thought I should give a heads up! Enjoy :)**

Monday night Football game

Riley POV

Time is running out and my heart is beating so fast, I almost want to close my eyes because the anticipation is killing me! Ten seconds left, Lucas has the ball and he's running, I hope he makes it, I think he is going to make it! His cleats cross the line and… TOUCHDOWN! He did it, he scored the winning touchdown! I jump up and start screaming, I am so proud of him.

" Riley, calm down! If people see, they are going to think we actually enjoy being here!" Maya says

" I do enjoy being here, I love watching Lucas play! He's so good!" I say still filled with excitement.

" Yeah, I know! When I said we, I really meant me." She says and I roll my eyes at her.

" Come on, let's go congratulate him!" I say as I grab Maya's hand and drag her down the bleachers before she has the chance to protest. Lucas sees me and waves me over. I jump into his arms and he spins me around before setting me on the ground. I am probably covered in his sweat but right now I don't care.

" Lucas, you were amazing out there!" I point out with excitement

" Thanks, Riles! I'm so glad you were able to make it." Lucas says

" I wouldn't miss it." I say and we exchange smiles

" What about you, Maya? What did you think?" Lucas asks Maya

" Not much, I'm just here because Riley promised to buy me a pretzel." Maya says smirking at Lucas

" Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lucas says while laughing

" Anyway, do you want to go with us to the bakery? I'll treat you to a victory cupcake?" I ask hopefully

" I'm sorry, Babe, I can't, I promised Matt and some of the other guys we would grab pizza after the game." Lucas says with a sad smile.

"Oh, don't even worry about it, have fun with the guys." I say and I honestly mean it.

" Alright, I'll text you when I get home." He promises

" Sounds good." I say with a smile. He smiles back at me and kisses my cheek before he joins Matt and Drew. As Maya and I walk away, Matt and I lock eyes. I am about to wave when he shoots me a dirty smirk.

"Whoa, what is that dude's problem? Is his jock strap bunching or something?" Maya asks making me laugh

" No, he's a friend of Lucas and he doesn't like me much." I say honestly knowing its true

"What the hell, why not?" Maya says working herself up

" Well at first, I thought it was because I don't come to practices, but now I think its because I'm dating Lucas and he is against any of the team members being "tied down"" I explain, adding air quotes

" Is he serious? Those are terrible reasons to not like someone. If he were really a good teammate, he would let them live their own lives! Not every guy wants to be a douche bag. I hate guys like that!" Maya says fuming

" I'm not going to let it bother me, I know how Lucas feels about me and I'm not going to let him intimidate me." I say

" That's the spirit, Riles! You are such a trailblazer. Plus if he messes with you, he will have to deal with me. Trust me, he wont like that." Maya says while linking her arm with mine. I smile and nod in agreement as we head towards the bakery.

Lunch

Lucas POV

Last night the guys and I had a blast! I wish that some of my friends on the team had girlfriends, so I could have brought Riley. Riley is amazing, they would see that if they spent time with her. I have been getting a lot of attention all day. So many people have come up to me and told me how great I played last night, most of them I don't know, and most of them are girls. Matt warned me that I would be getting a lot of attention from the "football groupies". I guess there is a group of girls that go to all the games in hopes of hooking up with a football player. Matt thinks it's awesome and that I should take advantage of the opportunity, but all I really want is for him to leave the subject alone. I have a girlfriend; I wish he would just deal with it and stay out of my damn business. If I were single it would be a different story, because the attention is flattering, but I love Riley and I can't see that changing anytime soon. Speaking of groupies, three girls I recognize I from last night sit across from me in the seats I am currently saving for my friends. I wonder how I can say go away in a nice way.

" Hey Lucas, we didn't realize you were in this lunch period." The red headed one says, while leaning towards me, most likely to emphasize her boobs that are practically popping out of her shirt.

" You know what they say, you learn something new everyday." I say hoping I don't sound as annoyed as I feel.

" You're so funny, Lucas!" The platinum blonde says and they all laugh.

" Oh, thanks, actually I usually save these spots for my friends." I point out

" Its not a problem, I'm sure they won't mind sitting somewhere else." The strawberry blonde points out oblivious to my obvious hint.

" Uhh, actually-" I start to say but am I cut of by Riley and Maya walking up the table.

" What's going on over here, Lucas?" Maya asks, using my real name, which she never does, this can't be good. Riley looks confused, I need to fix this before they think something is actually going on here, but of course I am cut off by the annoying persistent, strawberry blonde at the table.

" Aw, looks like there is only room for one of you, you better run along little girls." Says the strawberry blonde with a fake pout. At this point Maya is fuming and Riley is searching my face for answers.

"Aw, Lucas, looks like you have to pick between these two groupies." The blonde points out and they all laugh. This has gone on long enough and I know just what to do to get these rude girls to go away.

" You think we're the groupies?! I'll-" Maya starts to say but I cut her off.

"I'll handle this Maya, I know what to do. Maya, go ahead and take a seat." I say, the rude girls start to giggle, unaware that the best is yet to come.

"Aw, so harsh, but kind of sexy." The red head points out while winking in my direction.

"Riley can sit with me." I say. I reach for her hand and start to pull her on my lap, Riley smiles at me.

" Wait, what?" The blonde says clearly confused at the turn of events.

" Thanks girls! You gave me the perfect excuse for my gorgeous girlfriend to sit on my lap." I say and then I pull Riley in for a long, sweet kiss. While I'm kissing her I faintly hear some ews, grosses, and people getting up from the table.

"You know, normally I'd be completely grossed out by your adorableness but today I'm too proud to care! Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless! Well played, cowboy!" Maya says beaming because of the events that just took place. At that moment, Farkle comes running to the table, out of breath.

" Farkle, we have to tell you about what just happened! These girls- " Maya starts to tell the story of what just happened when Farkle interrupts her.

" Not now Maya, I have to ask Lucas something before Smackle gets here!" Farkle practically screams at her

"Whats up, bro?" I ask

" Friday night, What's going on?" He asks me.

" I'm going to see the new Marvel movie with Riley." I explain

"Great! I need you to go out with me on Friday!" Farkle practically yells, confusing us all.

"Uhh, what?" I ask trying to make sense of the situation.

" Sorry, when I'm in a hurry, I forget words, I need a double date on Friday, its Smackle's and my first date and were both nervous, but if it's a double date I think It will ease the mood. You in?" Farkle asks and I know he is really counting on us saying yes.

"Absolutely dude, were here for you! As long as its okay with Riley?" I say glancing in Riley's direction.

"Of course, it sounds fun." She says

"Great, I'll let smackle know the plan!" Farkle says and he looks really happy.

"Wait a minute! Ranger Rick never lets me crash your dates! This isn't fair, why does Farkle get to?" Maya chimes in

"Well this is a double date, it's an exception!" I explain

" Exception, my ass!" Maya fires back

" Do you want to come on the double date with us?" Riley asks calmly

" Hell no, double dates are gross!" Maya exclaims

"Well that settles that then." I say ending the conversation just as Smackle joins us at our lunch table. Maya and Riley start talking about this weird show they like called red planet diaries. I have watched it with Riley before but she sensed it wasn't my thing, so now its Maya and Riley's constant excuse to have a girls night.

"Wait, are you talking about red planet diaries?" Smackle asks Riley and Maya

" Yes, do you watch it?" Maya asks in return

"Yes! I love that show, I know its weird, but alien drama is surprisingly addicting!" Smackle says

"Maya and I never miss an episode, were counting down the days until season three premieres!" Riley almost yells in excitement.

"Me too! Five days!" Smackle exclaims

" Light Bulb! Why don't you come over Saturday and we will have a red planet diaries marathon and a girls night, you can spend the night and everything, it will be so much fun, you in?" Riley asks beaming with excitement

" Yes, I'd really like that!" Smackle says while smiling at Riley

"Awesome, Maya?" Riley asks Maya if she is in

" How could I say no to you and red planet diaries, I'm in!" Maya says

"Perfect! We didn't have any plans that I'm overlooking right, Lucas?" Riley asks me

"No. nothing confirmed, but now I don't have an excuse to get out of this party Matt wants me to go to." I say

"Oh boo hoo, Sundance has to go to a party, I'm sure you are dying inside." Maya says mocking me. I shoot her a dirty look.

"I'm sure you'll have fun Lucas, maybe that will get your team off your back for not spending time with them." Riley says and I know it's her way of reassuring me that she's okay with me going to a party without her. Have I mentioned yet that I love this girl?

"Thanks, Riles. You're right!" I say. The bell rings and we all head to class, hoping the next two days will fly by so we can enjoy the weekend.

Friday afternoon

Friar house

Riley POV

Lucas and I are sitting on his bedroom floor doing homework. We figured we'd hang out before the movie with Farkle and Smackle. Lucas's mom walks in the room all dressed up ready to go and I wonder where she is going so dressed up, at 4:15 in the afternoon.

"Alright, Lucas I have to meet Cindy for that shopping trip I promised her and then, your father and I are going to grab dinner, we should be back before your movie ends! It was nice to see you, Riley, as always, you need to come over more often." Mrs. Friar explains her evening plans and leans over to kiss Lucas on the cheek as she heads towards the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Friar. Have fun shopping!" I say and she smiles at me

"Wait, you trust us, alone?" Lucas asks

" I trust Riley." She says while shooting him a look

"Ouch, Mom! Have a good time, I'll see you later." Lucas says and Mrs. Friar walks out the door. Lucas gets up and walks to the window, he stays there until he sees his mom's car drive away. He walks back towards me and sits next to me, far closer than he had five minutes ago. I look up at him and he smirks at me. My heart starts to pound with excitement.

"So, we don't have to leave for the movie until 5:45, and our homework is practically done, how will we spend all this free time, I wonder?" He says as he leans in close to me. God, he is so good looking.

"Hmm, that's a puzzle, we could make out." I suggest, confidently.

"We've done that before." He points out

"So, you don't want to make out with me?" I ask dramatically

"I always want to make out with you." He says in a low voice and it makes me weak.

"Likewise" I simply say. He looks at me and I know there is more he wants to say.

" What I mean is that I love making out with you, but we have been together for a while now and maybe we can go beyond that. We could do more." Lucas's face is bright red; I have never seen him so nervous to ask me something. He is not making much sense, but I think I get what he means.

"What do you mean by more?" I ask out of curiosity

" I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm so sorry! If you aren't ready to go further that's fine with me, I can wait, I will wait. I'm sorry I said anything." Lucas says, clearly so flustered he didn't even answer my question. He is so adorable and I think this is the perfect moment to tell him how I feel about the whole "more" situation. I take Lucas's face in my hands.

"Lucas, relax. I want do more, too. I'm ready to do more." I say honestly. I am so nervous but so excited to explore more of our relationship. Lucas's face lights up.

"You are, like what?" He asks. I feel like we are never going to get through this conversation if someone doesn't just step up and say what needs to be said.

"I know this is an awkward conversation for us to have, but its necessary." I say, starting the much needed awkward conversation.

"I agree, we need to draw a line for ourselves and agree to not cross it, well I mean until we decide we are ready." He says and I know this is not an easy conversation for him to have but he's having it with me, which makes him wonderful.

"That a great plan." I say, agreeing with him, maybe we are getting somewhere.

"Okay, so?" He says, looking at me. What am I suppose to say? This is all so brand new, how do people have these conversations? Do people even have these conversations? Urgh, I don't know. Talk, Riley, talk!

"Yeah" I say, maybe were not getting anywhere

"So, where are we drawing the line?" He asks me. Whoa, he wants me to decide?!

"You want me to decide?" I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." He says blushing. He is so cute.

"So am I." I admit

"Okay, were both nervous, understandable. We need to set some boundaries, just say the first thing that comes to mind, it's just you and me here." He says and takes my hand. Just say what's on my mind, I can do that with him.

"Alright, clothes stay on." I say

"Okay, fair enough." He says and I am relieved that we are on the same page. This gives me the courage to say what I want.

"Except your shirt." I say. Lucas looks a little shocked; I can tell he wasn't expecting this out of me.

"Okay, not fair!" He says dramatically.

"What?! I like looking at you shirtless." I admit to him and I really, really mean it.

"Well, I like looking at you shirtless, too!" He says almost whining

" You've never seen me shirtless." I point out

"So? I know I would like it." He admits. He has a valid point there.

"Okay, fine. I'll compromise with you." I say

"Really?!" He says and he is way too excited.

"Yes, two buttons." I say, meaning I'll allow him to unbutton 2 buttons on my blouse.

"Four" he shots back at me. Really? He's trying to bargain with me? I guess I can admire that.

"Three, and that's my final offer." I state

"I'll take it!" He says clearly satisfied with is victory.

"Okay, great! I'm glad we had this talk." I state honestly, but unsure of what is going to happen next. My stomach starts to churn in anticipation.

"Me too!" So should I take my shirt off?" Lucas says snapping me back into reality; I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Let's start with kissing and just see what happens." I suggest. I really don't think normal people talk about this stuff. I'm glad we are not normal.

"Works for-" Lucas starts to say but I cut him off with my lips. We stay in an upright position for several minutes before I decide to get a little adventurous. I lean forward, hoping he gets the hint and he does. He lies on his back, taking me with him. We continue to kiss blissfully for a while when I feel Lucas getting adventurous as well, I feel his hand slide down to my butt. He flips us over so he is laying on top of me now. He breaks the kiss. I almost whine until I see Lucas take his shirt off and before I can even blink, his lips are crashing against mine. The kiss is messy, sloppy, and beautiful. His hands are everywhere and so are our tongues. I run my hands over his defined chest. I love touching his skin. After what feels like hours, long amazing hours, he breaks the kiss. He kisses my forehead, then my cheek, my nose, and starts kissing down my face until he reaches my neck. His lips and tongue are all over my neck and it feels absolutely amazing, but I can't help but wonder out loud what he's doing.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" I ask and I immediately wonder why I did.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks and I know he is concerned.

"No! I was just thinking out loud, please continue." I say, hoping he does.

"Out of curiosity, when should we stop?" He asks

"Umm, I don't know, we should set an alarm." I suggest

"Isn't that kind of weird?" He asks while laughing

"Hello, have you met me? I'm super weird!" I admit. Lucas reaches for his phone to set an alarm

"True, okay I set the alarm for 5:23." He states and puts his phone back down

"Isn't that kind of a weird time? I ask, mocking him

" What can I say? You've rubbed off on me." Lucas says with a wink

"Gross!" I barely manage to say before his lips connect with my neck again. He places open mouth kisses all over my neck. His lips keep traveling further and further down my neck. I feel his hands reach my shirt and he starts to unbutton the three buttons he was promised. His hands rest on top of my breasts. This is the furthest we have ever gotten and I'm so glad I'm reaching this step with him, someone I really love. He is making me crazy, I didn't know it was possible to feel this way? I don't want it to stop. Lucas's lips reach inside of my shirt and he kisses the top of my breasts. I run my hands up and down his back and I squeeze his butt, I can feel him smirking and then the damn alarm goes off.

"Five more minutes!" Lucas pleas and attempts to go back to kissing me, but I sit up knowing these blissful moments have to end…for now.

" If we start that now, we will never make the movie." I point out

" I like that plan." He says, smirking at me

"We made a promise to Farkle." I say

"Oh yeah, that." He says. He sighs and stands up. He helps me up before putting his shirt back on. I walk over to the mirror to straighten up. When I spot a huge hickey on the left side of my neck.

"Oh, god! That's huge!" I yell at Lucas. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, admiring his work.

"You're welcome." He says, teasing me

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much." I say, making him laugh

" Just cover it up with your hair." He suggests logically. I try to do what he suggests by putting my long brown hair into a side ponytail.

"Do I look decent?" I ask Lucas

"You always look beautiful." He responds. I'm so glad he feels that way, even though he shows it, its still nice to hear it every once and a while. I have never felt closer to him.

"What I mean is do I look like I just fooled around?" I ask, hoping for an honest answer.

"No, you look innocent as ever." He says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I say and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs

"But, seriously, that was amazing." He says making me blush

"I thought so, too." I say and I really mean it. Maybe I'm not supposed to admit this, but I can't wait until we get to fool around again.

"Good." Lucas says and then he grabs my hand and we head out the door towards the subway hand and hand. We walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Lucas says what we are both thinking.

"So, can we do that again soon?" He asks and I can't help but notice that his cheeks are slightly pink.

"We better." I state bravely.

"I love you." Lucas says. Every time he says I love you, I feel a chill go down my spine.

" I love you, too Lucas. I'm so glad that all my firsts have been with you." I say

" I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope all of our firsts will be together, if you know what I mean. I mean when we are ready, of course." He says nervously

"I feel the same way, we do have a pact." I say, bringing up the pact we made last year during the sex education class.

"And honor it, we shall, my lady!" Lucas says dramatically and kisses my hand for extra effect. He always makes me smile. We reach the subway station, where Farkle and Smackle are waiting for us. They are holding hands and they just look so good together.

"Hey, guys!" Farkle says quickly, clearly excited.

"Hey Farkle, Hey Is!" I say and Lucas nods his head and waves with his free hand.

"This movie looks awesome." I faintly hear Farkle say as him and Lucas talk while we board the subway.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Iz asks me and I instantly smile thinking about the last few hours for the hundredth time in 15 minutes.

" Oh, you know, nothing really, we got some homework done, watched tv, the usual." I say nonchalantly

"Oh, gee, doesn't that sound exciting." Farkle says sarcastically

"That's us, super fun couple!" I say playing along. Lucas winks at me, little do they know, we really are.


	7. Chapter six: Girls night in

Matthews House

Maya's POV

Riley is running around like a mad woman, pulling food out of the oven, throwing blankets everywhere, and cleaning in-between.

"Riles, its just Smackle, it doesn't have to be perfect, calm down and take a breather!" I say trying to calm down Riley before she explodes from planning overload.

" I just want her to be comfortable!" Riley screams, while still running around like a crazy person

"Why?" I ask

"Because she's dating Farkle now, which means she's going to be apart of our daily lives and I want her to feel really welcome!" She says out of breath

"Of course, you do, Sweetie!" I say almost with a tone of aw, she is so accommodating and kind. No wonder people can't help but love her. I hear Smackle's voice announcing she's here through Riley's intercom. Riley runs over and presses the button, allowing her to come into the building.

Three episodes later

" So Iz, what's it like dating Farkle so far?" Riley asks

" Ew, nothing gross please, this is Farkle we are talking about." I voice with concern

" Ignore, Maya! We want all the details!" Riley says and I can feel the popcorn coming back up in anticipation.

" Nothing "Gross" to really say, at least not yet! We have only been together a week or so, but it's been wonderful so far." Her face lights up when she talks about Farkle, and it makes me happy. Farkle is the best guy I know and he deserves someone that appreciates his uniqueness and Smackle is just the girl for that.

"I'm glad you guys are hitting it off, we thought you belonged together since we met you!" Riley says, voicing my inner thoughts

" Thank you, that means a lot coming you, I know how important you both are to Farkle! By the way Riley, I love the side ponytail look on you! Is that a new look for you?" Smackle asks Riley and for some reason Riley turns pink, why is she so nervous all of a sudden?

" Oh you know? Just trying something new." Riley says, kind of giggling. She tugs on her ponytail and pulls it a little closer to her neck. Come to think of it she's been pulling on it all day! Why? Oh god, oh god, it makes so much sense now! I start to play with her hair and I can see her get even more nervous. Oh, this is going to be fun!

" You know Riley, this is a great look for you, but side pony tails are being worn behind the neck these days!" I say gently, before flipping her hair behind her neck, revealing, a GIGANTIC hickey!

"Oh my god, Holy Einstein!" Smackle says while covering her mouth and her and I both start laughing!

" Oh grow up, guys! Its just a hickey!" Riley says, clearly embarrassed.

"Just a hickey? Sweetie, there's a crater on your neck! I didn't know that Ranger Rick had it in him! Whoa!" I say, while touching her neck!

"Maya, don't touch it!" Riley screams, swatting my hand away

" I imagine its sensitive! Hmm what else happened last night?" I ask

" Umm, a lot of new things." Riley says with a blush

" Wait, hold the phone! Is that what you meant by "Homework" last night?" Smackle asks, Riley just nods

" Give us more than that, just tell me what base you got to, and I promise we will leave the subject alone!" I beg

" Second" Riley says quietly

"SECOND! LIKE HE TOUCHED YOUR BOOBS?" I exclaim, I can't believe Riley has gone further than me, I never thought that would happen! Riley just nods again.

" Details, Details right now!" I scream with excitement!

"You promised!" She protests

" Doesn't matter, boobs upped the aunty, now spill!" I demand

Riley describes the events of the night before and I listen to her like a good friend and poke fun of her like a best friend. As cheesy as it may be I want what she has, her and Lucas are so great together and god do I want something like that, I want my own love story.

" So Maya, do you have a prince charming?" Smackle asks me

"Better, I have an uncle Boing." I say with aw

"Huh?" she says, while giving me a very confused look and I realize how it sounds.

" Oh, don't worry, he's not my uncle! He's Riley's uncle." I explain, Smackle looks less confused.

"Oh, Okay. Um, out of curiosity, how old is he?" She asks me

" He's a senior in high school, which means this year is going to be my year." I say

" What do you mean?" Riley asks

"Were both in high school now, this year he is going to give me a chance, he has to." I say

"Maya, I know you like him and I must admit he's great, but as good of a guy he is, he is also a bit of a heartbreaker." Riley states nervously

"It'll be different with me, you'll see." I say confidently

"I'll hope." She says with a smile

We continue watching Red Planet diaries, talking and laughing the whole way through! Maybe Riley is right; Maybe Smackle is a great additional to our group.

Meanwhile

Drew's House

Lucas POV

The house reeks of stale beer, sweat, and cologne. Everyone around me seems to be having the time of their life, but I just cant seem to let loose. Maybe its because Matt keeps sending over random football groupies, hoping ill give in to one of them. God, hes so annoying. Why cant we just chill? We don't have to be hooking up with randoms to be having a great time. I must admit this beer is working its magic on me, I'm pretty sure I've already sent Riley ten texts and 80 percent of them are dirty. Whoops.

"Come on, Man, loosen up, look at all the action, out there, waiting for you to pounce!" Matt says, while swinging his arm around my shoulder.

" Trust me I want to pounce, but she's not here right now." I say

"Oh, aren't you a loyal boyfriend." Matt says, teasing me

" That's, right and you would be too, if you were lucky enough to have a girl like mine, so just lay off. You know I almost didn't come here tonight, but Riley convinced me. I'm down for having fun with you guys, I just don't need a random girl going down on me to achieve that." I say in attempt to get him to leave me alone.

" Bro, you've got a cool chick! Come on, Matt, lay off, the dude is clearly in love." Drew says, feeling the love.

"Yeah, right! Its not like you love the girl." Matt says while laughing

" Actually I do" I say with confidence

Dude, were 15, cute that shit out." Matt says with malice

" She's also one of my best friends." I say, defending my relationship, How dumb?! I shouldn't have to do this

"Well, now you have us, were you're boys aren't we?" He argues back

" I'm not really sure, but I know she's my girl." I say, about to lose my temper

" Well I have girls, you could too if you would just embrace it." He says with a smirk

" Its my life, dude! Stay out of it." I demand

" Yeah, Matt, come on, at least his chick is cool and isn't controlling, leave it alone for now." Drew says, trying to mediate the situation

" Okay, Fair enough!" Matt says, I'm sure it's only temporarily. He seems like a guy that is used to getting his way, He thinks he is a leader and we will just follow his every command. Well he isn't my leader. I do what I think is right and breaking up with someone I'm in love with for some "Action" doesn't fit my definition of right.

Hallway

Riley POV

I'm walking to my class, after going to my locker. When I see two girls walking towards me. It's two of the girls from lunch the other day. They are laughing and pointing at me and there is nothing I want more than to run the other way. I can't do this. I have to be brave, I can't let them know they affect me.

" Aren't you Lucas's girlfriend?" The platinum blonde asks me. She smiles at me, but I know its faker than her hair.

"Yes, I'm Riley. Its nice to meet you!" I say, trying to be polite as possible. Kill them with kindness

"He was so much fun at Drew's party Saturday! And he looked so hot, didn't you think so?" The strawberry blonde says with a tilt of her head, I gulp in anticipation of what verbal malice she is about to unleash. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Oh, that's right, he didn't bring you! Oh gee, I wonder why?" She says with a pouty lip. God, these girls are terrible, don't they have anything else to do with their lives.

"I know why! It's because you're a boring prude." The platinum blonde informs me and they both laugh like the witches they are. I will not let them get to me, they don't know me. They cannot define me

"You don't know anything about me." I say with confidence. I stare them down, hoping to let them know, they can't get to me.

"Sweetie, I don't have to, I know all I need to, you're a teachers kid and a freshman, how crazy could you be?" The strawberry blonde points out. They are making me so mad.

" What's it to you? Plus, you don't even know Lucas! He likes me the way I am, actually he loves me." I say

" Sure, maybe he does now, but pretty soon he's going to get bored, and lucky for him we will be around and we are more than happy to give him the attention he deserves." The blonde says with a smile. I want to yell at them, I want to call them sluts, but I wont because that's not me! I don't believe in calling girls sluts, it's beneath me. Instead I just shoot them a dirty look and keep walking. They laugh and bump into me, knocking all of my books out of my hand.

" Look, she's a klutz, too! She's so done for." The red head says and they both laugh. I'm trying to hold back tears, at least until they are out of sight. I bend down to rather all my books, when I see another pair of hands gathering my books.

"Groupies can be such bitches!" the stranger says. I look up and I see the most beautiful creature, I have ever laid eyes on. He's wearing a football shirt, Lucas has the same one, except stranger's is a different color, representing the varsity team, so he's most likely an upperclassman. His shirt is just the first thing I notice about this perfect specimen. He has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, they almost look unreal. He's slim, but muscular, he looks as if he just hits six feet, maybe an inch taller. His bright eyes are covered by long beautiful eyelashes, that would make any girl envious. He has short, thick hair that if it were any longer it would be curly. His hair is as naturally blonde as you can get. He has a light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. He probably burns in the sun, but man his skin is clear! Maybe it sounds simple, but all together, Damn was he beautiful, with a sexy, cocky smirk that could make even the most taken girls weak in the knees. He gives me my books back, he starts to walk away, but quickly turns around.

" You know, from looking at you, I already know they are wrong." He says, not making much sense to me

"Wrong about what?" I question. He smiles at me and looks me up and down, then smirks.

"You definitely aren't boring." He says and smirks. He turns and walks away for real this time.

" Cade Andrews just talked to you! What did he say?" Maya says, scaring me with her sudden appearance.

"That's Cade Andrews!?" I exclaim. I didn't realize that, that was him. Cade is well known around JQA has a football, swimming, and track star. The jocks and groupies practically worship the ground he walks on. Normal people think he's pretty great, too.

" Riley, do you live under a rock?" Maya questions sarcastically

" I know who he is, I just haven't seen him yet, until now. Boy, was I missing out." I explain, letting a little too much slip out.

"Riley, do you have a little crush? What would cowboy think?" Maya teases

" Shut up, I don't have a crush! But I don't care if you are the most taken girl in the world, there is no denying, that boy is beautiful!" I explain honestly

" True that! So what did he say?... Wait, why don't you want to tell me?" Maya asks, sensing my hesitation

" He just picked up my books, that's all." I say

"You're lying! Riley Matthews, don't make me tickle it out of you!" She exclaims with her fingers moving towards me.

"Okay, no tickling! I'll tell you! These girls knocked my books out of hand, after taunting me." I say, almost afraid of her reaction

" Was it those bitchy groupies?" She asks and I can see the anger in her eyes. I simply nod

"OH!, They are going to be begging for mercy when I am done with them" Maya practically screams

"Maya, breathe, I'm okay, they aren't worth it." I say, trying to calm her down

"Okay, but it makes me crazy! You know, hop along will not like this." Maya reasons

" We can't tell him." I state seriously

"Oh, yes we can." She argues

"Maya, no, it will just upset him. Lucas loves football and I don't want to give him any reason not to." I say, hoping she leave him out of it.

"Okay, fine, for you and Ranger Rick." Shes says, calming down

"Aww, you really love us." I say while throwing my arms around her.

" Shh, not so loud! Lets get to class before I get detention again." She says, teasing me. I'm relieved that Maya understands. The optimistic part of me believes that I have nothing to worry about, but the less naïve part of me knows that the worst is yet to come.


	8. Chapter seven: Conflicting Schedules

Maya POV

Auditorium

This balcony set is going to take longer than I thought, goodbye free time! Riley is rehearsing right now. She is so confident on stage, I can't wait until opening night, so everyone else can see her shine. I see Ms. Eberwein heading my way, I hope she doesn't mind how behind schedule I am.

"Maya, glad I caught you, we have a new volunteer for set design! I thought you could work together on the balcony set." Ms. Eberwein suggests. So, she definitely notices how behind I am. Now I have to work with someone, Barf!

"Sure, of course, but why did you think of me?" I ask, out of curiosity, maybe she will admit what she is really thinking. Probably not, she's a teacher, she's not allowed to be honest.

"Oh, because he's in out sculpting class, so I thought you would know him. Brandon, you know him, right?" She says. Of course its Brandon!

"Yes, I sure do." I say with a smile. I see Brandon walk into the room towards us. His smirk clear, even from across the room

" Thanks, Maya!" Ms. Eberwein says and gives my arm an affectionate squeeze. She walks towards the masquerade party set.

"Hey, Hart" Brandon says. Here we go

"Fancy meeting you here, Rebel. What brings you to the theatre?" I say in a bad English accent

" I had some free time and I heard this is where my people hang out." Brandon says

"By people, you mean…?" I question

"The art nerds, of course!" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Are you calling me an art nerd?" I ask, feigning hurt

"What if I am?" He asks softly. Damn, he's good. It almost makes me weak in the knees.

"I guess, you wouldn't be wrong." I say, continuing our weird banter

"Good to know, now where do I start?" Rebel questions, ending our banter

"You can start with the shrubs, I want to make them look as realistic as possible." I command

"Whatever you say, boss!" He says, while saluting me, what a weirdo!

"Hmm, Boss? I like the sound of that" I say honestly

"Of course you do." He says with a smirk.

Matthew's residence

Riley POV

The plan was to watch a movie, and we did for about five minutes. The lights came off and before I knew it we were horizontal. I love making out with him, and the feel of his lips on my neck, but I'm terrified that the twins will wake up any moment, ruining our moment. Thank god, Auggie is at Dewey's house, otherwise I would never been able to have Lucas over. I feel his hands on my stomach, playing with the hem of my shirt, I know what he's thinking and I am just about to give him the go ahead to pull if off, when my phone goes off, reminding me my parents are due home in 20. Lucas gives me one last long kiss before sitting up.

" That was fun." I say, not knowing what else to say. Lucas laughs

" That's one word for it. Hopefully we will get more alone time soon." He says, while putting his shirt back on

"What about tomorrow night?" I ask

" I can't, I have Matt's party. What about Monday? " He reminds me. I guess he can't skip a party to go to second base with his girlfriend, weird priorities if you ask me.

"On Monday, I get out of rehearsal early." I suggest

" Shoot, practice always goes late on Mondays. Tuesday?" He suggests, this is harder than I thought

" Late rehearsal" I simply say and frown

" What about Wednesday after my game? I can skip pizza with the guys and you can help me celebrate our victory." He says suggestively and starts to kiss my neck. I gently push him away

"Lucas, my parents will be home soon, don't start again. Were getting close to opening night, so I have rehearsal on Wednesdays now" I point out

" Oh, okay, but you can make my game, right?" He asks

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to work on the costumes. I'm going to miss this one." I say

"Wait, what?" He questions, clearly upset

"Please, don't make me feel bad Lucas!" I plead

" Riley, I'm not trying to, but you have to understand this is an important game for me. If I do well on Wednesday they are going to let me play with the varsity team, at homecoming. I need you there. Please skip the costumes." He pleads with me, holding my gaze

" Lucas, I can't skip it, we have a deadline to make, everyone in the costume department has to take turns staying late this week to meet our deadlines." I explain

" Can't you just switch days with someone?" He suggests

" Maybe, but I'm also in the play, so I have to work around rehearsal." I explain, this conversation is getting really old really fast.

" So you can switch." He says. Did I not just explain this to him? What about what I want to do?

"Lucas, I just don't want to, leave it alone." I exclaim with anger. The look on his makes me want to take it all back. I handled this all wrong, please words come back

" Good to know. I better go." Lucas says while working towards the door.

" Lucas, I'm sorry that came out wrong." I explain, trying to make up

"Its fine, Riley. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your little play." He says. Now I'm not sorry. So I have to drop my life to support his hobbies, but he belittles mine. Not fair.

" You know what, Lucas. Have fun at your jock party, sorry I'm not cool enough for you to bring with you." I say, even though I know its not fair, but I'm so angry right now.

" Riley, its not like that, I want to take you! Its just-" He starts to explain, but I can't handle this argument anymore.

" Good night, Lucas." I say assertively

" Whatever, Riley." He says, walking out the door. I slammed the door behind him and burst into tears. I'm not afraid that we wont make up because I know we will, but this fight is different than other ones we have had. It's more serious. It's about things that matter to us. What I am afraid of is, that it's the first of many.

Maya's room

Farkle POV

I knock on the Maya's door after Katy let me in, I need to talk to someone who can convince me I'm just going crazy, and Maya is the perfect person for that. Maya yells for me to come in. I enter the room as Maya continues to paint at her easel, no wonder she wouldn't answer her phone, she was too busy painting.

"Farkle, What brings you here?" She asks, when she finally notices me.

" I need to talk to you about something. I tried to call, but there was no answer." I point out

" Sorry, I didn't hear my phone, I have been trying to get this done for the art show next month." Maya explains

" Well, it looks great so far." I say, taking in the portrait of two young girls, holding hands on the playground, figuring out right away it must be a painting of a memory of Riley and Maya.

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?" she questions, putting down her paintbrush and giving me her full attention.

" I think Lucas's and my bromance is in trouble!" I blurt out

"Excuse me, what?" She says while laughing. It's not that funny

"He didn't invite me to that party, its weird." I point out, trying to defend my case

"Oh, Farkle, you have nothing to worry about." Maya says trying to reassure me, but she's still laughing at me, so it's sort of confusing.

" You think so?" I ask

" I know so, this is Ranger Rick were talking about, his middle name is loyal. He probably just didn't want to deal with his evil jock friends making fun of you." She says, making a good point

" They do that?" I question, I shouldn't, she's too honest

"Really? I'm sure they do." She confirms, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you don't think he's slowly ditching me?" I ask, getting back on topic

"No, I think your bromance is safe." She says and I know she means it.

Good, because I finally have a girlfriend and I'm going to need his advice more often." I say, relieved

"Oh, I'm sure he has stuff to tell you." She mentions, Clearly amused

" What's with the smirk, what kind of stuff?" I ask, curious as to what she is hinting at. She just looks at me and wiggles both her eyebrows. No way! What an asshole, withholding information like that from me. Dirty dog

"Oh seriously, tell me what you know?" I demand

"I'll let cowboy tell you." She says, that's so not fair

"That's not fair, it's going to be like pulling teeth! He will say he has to "respect Riley", why can't he just be a normal dude and brag." I say, mostly kidding

" I'm sure his jock buddies say the same thing." She says, serious for a moment

" I take back what I said." I say

" I thought you would. Do you feel better now? Can I get back to my painting?" She asks, trying to act annoyed but I know her too well

" Oh, Maya! I know you secretly love being a good friend." I point out

"Shut up, Farkle, you can't prove anything." She says, but smiles letting me know I'm right.


End file.
